It's Time For Nows
by Peace-Love-Read
Summary: Meet Charlotte Kipperten. She's stranded. On a parallel universe. Held captive, of course. She writes letters to Hope and Dream of Salvation, or her hope of being found some day. Will she be able to escape before it's too late? Really good story!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear My Hope and Dream of Salvation,_

_You have to listen to me. I know this will probably make absolutely no sense to you, but it doesn't make sense to me either. _

_I'm not on Earth anymore._

_I'm on some parallel universe where they're holding me captive. I'm not sure why, and if someone could tell me it would be much appreciated. And you know what makes it better? I have a roommate. Well, more like a tied-up-next-to-you buddy. He's unconscious right now, but I'm sure when or if he wakes up he'll get us out of here for sure. _

_Yeah, right. _

_But honestly, you know what makes this okay? I left my notepad in my back pocket this morning when I was writing a grocery list for Mom. Oh great. Mom. They're probably out searching for me right now on Earth, and most likely blaming some innocent man for my disappearance, just like you see on Dateline. Poor guy._

_Wait, what Dateline? Not helping. At all. Shut up, Charlotte._

_Well, anyway. It looks like the sun is setting. Or whatever that orb of light is. I'm off to try and sleep and dream of my captors not coming back (which they haven't, thank god) and the Sleeping Beau to my right to wake up and explain to me what's happening. And best of all going home. But what if my roommate doesn't understand it either? Well, I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there._

_Sweet dreams, (Wait, to whom? Myself? Or to you, Hope and Dream of Salvation? Wait, who is that?)_

Charlotte Starr Kipperten

I put away my notepad, and fell into a restless sleep.

Please review your thoughts. Love ya, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey hey! Make sure you go check out BeckySue22's "Justin Bieber Drabbles"! It's really good, so try it out! Even if you don't like the Bieber kid, pretend he's someone else. :P Anyway, next chapter hope you like. Review! Review! Review! :D**

_Day 2 in Captivity_

_Dear Hope and Dream of Salvation,_

_I've assumed that you probably want to hear my story. Why I think I' m here, were I came from, and how I intend to get myself out of here. I guess I should tell it to you, so I can do some of my own explaining to my roommate. Who, by the way, is still unconscious. But he's not dead. I can still hear his raspy breathing. I know I shouldn't wait for some guy to come help me out of my predicament like Rapunzel of something._

_But you have to consider that I'm tied up, so I really can't move. _

_Luckily, they didn't do the best job at tying knots when it came to tying up my right hand, so that's why I'm writing. I don't have a clue where I even am, but this place looks like a very different colored rainforest. Lots of leafy foliage, and I hear birds calling in the tall trees. The climate is very different, though. It's nice and mild, about 60 degrees Fahrenheit I'm guessing. My back is sore from having to sleep on my side, with my arms and legs both tied together._

_I tried calling for help earlier. My only response was a growl that came behind a huge fern. I kinda shut up after then, hoping the creature didn't reveal itself. Don't worry though; I think I'll be fine. Also on the bright side, even though I've been stuck out here a day, not hungry at all._

_Then again, I once heard a guy on TV say that it's a good sign you just might die. And I haven't had any water, so that could be an issue. But Sleeping Beau looks like he has a backpack, so maybe he'll share whatever he has when and if he wakes up. _

_I miss my family. I'm scared. I'm lonely. I'm tired. And I'm not even on Earth. Well, I don't really feel like sharing what exactly happened to me right now. Not in the mood to cry, or get tear stains all over my paper. I guess I'll have to tell you later; I need to sit here and think for a while._

_Unfortunately yours,_

_Charlotte Starr Kipperten_

**Aww! Poor Charlotte! Guess we'll find out exactly how she got captured next letter. Poor gal…well reviewing would make her feel better. Probably. Hehe! Just do it…**


End file.
